Best Friend Complex
by Sovereign of Silence3
Summary: TouyaxYuki fic. Touya and Yukito have a night to themselves and decide to do something wild. Yet in doing so, Touya uncovers something within him that he never knew existed. Mind the rating, no children allowed!


A/N: Just so you guys know, we're gonna assume these guys are of legal age to drink. Also, when I use "~" at the end of a name, it's to emphasize the last syllable.

XXXXXXX

Working at a coffee shop sure can be fun.

"To-ya?"

Especially when you're working with your best friend by your side.

"We're out of whip cream."

As I handed the customer their change, I quickly went to the cabinet with our stocked up supplies. "Coming right up!" I called out. Normally Yuki would restock our supplies if we had run short on-hand. However, for some reason, the whip cream tubes were always stored at the very top cabinet - a cabinet only I can reach.

As I reached for a few whip cream tubes, I heard a voice – A very distinct and annoying voice. It had a slight nasal sound to it, dripping with this so-called affection.

"Ahh Yukito-kun!"

Nakuru Akizuki!

"So you work here, Yukito-kun?" I could hear the two exchanging pleasantries and bantering about something not really important. But seriously, what was she doing here? She couldn't possibly have known that I worked here, I mean that's just plain 'stalkerish'. And what did she think she was doing being so familiar with _my_ Yuki? Calling him -kun and all that, seriously now! I crept behind the counter knowing full well that there were customers waiting for their orders to be fulfilled as well as waiting for their orders to be taken. Yet, I hid from the she-devil. What was she doing here? If she saw me or knew that I worked here, it'd all be over! First, she would glomp me, then try to be affectionate with me, then wrap her arms around my waist, then remind me she'll be there tomorrow and the day after and the day after and...

Enough! The clock was ticking. The line of customers was growing longer and rowdier by the second. And Yuki needed his whip cream!

"So I notice that Touya isn't here with you for once. That's a bit odd, you guys are like two peas in a pod," Nakuru noted.

My jaw fell open and my eyes went wild. _I knew it! She knew I was here, she's stalking me! _I crept up behind Yuki and placed the whip cream on the shelf hidden behind the tall counter. Yuki looked down to me with a confused expression, but I put my fingers to my lips and crept up behind the cashier register. I slowly bobbed my head up behind the register so that only if you looked over the counter, you would be able to see me.

"Can I take your order?" I said in a low, careful voice to the next customer in line. She looked down at me with a terrified expression. _What's her problem? I'm just trying to avoid the next "personal apocalypse"!_

After about five minutes, Akizuki finally left and I was free to stand up. "Finally!" I sighed. I startled a few customers as I did so, perhaps because they really thought a midget was behind the counter this whole time. Akizuki didn't look particularly full of cheer as she always did at school. Could it be that I was the one who made her "bounce" with happiness? I felt an unsettling feeling in my stomach at that thought. Why me?!

"Hey Yuki, what'd Akizuki want?" I asked as I took the next customer's order.

Yuki's delicate hands were busy frothing a latte and he had a playful smile on. "What else? But don't worry, I told her that you didn't work here."

"Ahh...so she did come here for me, huh? Well thanks for not blowing my cover, Yuki. I might have ended up having to find another job." I heaved a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. My workplace atmosphere was safe from Akizuki's "loving embrace." Yuki laughed at my relief.

After work ended, Yuki and I closed up the shop and began our clean up. We worked here part-time on weekends from 2pm until 10pm, but I really enjoyed it. It was a nice atmosphere; there was good music, free coffee and tea, and a nice way to make some money. Plus there was the added benefit of getting to hang out with my best friend. I don't know why, but seeing his friendly face as he interacted with other people made me feel a glittering sensation in my stomach. It made me happy to see him happy. Could it be that I was developing a "best friend complex"?

"No way..." I closed my eyes and shook my head. So as we cleaned, we chatted about nothing in particular.

"So how's Sakura-chan and your father doing, To-ya?" Yuki asked as he finished sweeping the area.

"The little monster is fine. She's spending the night at Tomoyo's house. Dad's going to lecture at a university in Hokkaido, so he'll be gone a couple days. He said that he should be back late Sunday evening," I explained as I finished wiping the counters. That reminded me, I'd be home alone on a Saturday night! "Oh Yuki, that reminds me, do you want to spend the night, tonight?"

Yuki began to ponder the idea, but I was really hoping he would say yes. I figured we could stay out late tonight, come home at three in the morning, and not have to worry about a thing, but it seemed I'd have to give him some bait. "I've got those Pillsbury cinnamon rolls we can make in the fridge!"

At the mention of sweet dessert, he immediately screamed something that sounded like a "yes."

I suddenly felt ecstatic. I wanted to do something really, really bad. I'm not quite sure where this hunger for adventure and urge to be rebellious came from, but I needed to feed it. "Yuki, let's do something wild tonight," I told him.

"Oh? Like what, To-ya? Rob a major bakery?" Yuki asked, his eyes turning from an innocent auburn to a mischievous chocolate brown. Sometimes I wonder what he'd do without food.

"Yuki...I don't intend on going to jail over food," I sighed, clapping a hand over my eyes. "Let's go to that club down the street. They have live shows every Thursday night and I think the Teenage Wolves are playing.

Yuki leaned on his elbow on the counter and looked off to the side. "A rock concert, huh? I guess that is a _little_ wild...But I'm feeling adventurous and rebellious tonight. I want to do something really, _really_ bad!" Yuki commented as he clenched his fist and burrowed his eyebrows, that sense of mischief returning to eyes. I was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe we spent a little too much time together.

"They have tequila in storage. We can split the cost and buy it." I added.

"Deal!" Yuki slammed his fist on the counter. If only people knew the "real" Yuki...I laughed inwardly at that afterthought.

I went into storage and picked up a bottle of 2004 tequila and a couple of shot glasses. _Why are we drinking tequila again?_ I really wondered what possessed me to mention tequila. Neither of us were drinkers. In fact, the only time we ever drank was if we went out with some friends from school to a local pub on campus. We made sure to make a record of the purchase and popped open the bottle. I poured the liquid into each glass and looked up at Yuki.

We looked at each other and down at the glasses. Neither of us had tried tequila shots before, but I guess there was a first for everything. We picked up the glasses and drank it down in one gulp.

"OHHH ahhhh!"

"Jeeeeez, ugh!"

"What the hell?!"

"To-ya, my throat burns! Is this normal?" Yuki began fanning his mouth as if hoping it would put out the intense burning sensation.

"Yuki, are you ok? Ugh, this taste! It's so..."

"Ahhh To-ya, it burns!! My chest feels warm."

"My nose feels all tingly, Yuki!"

After we finished complaining, we both exhaled deeply.

I smirked at the fair-haired snow rabbit whose face was beginning to turn a slight shade of pink.

"Want to go for another round, Yuki?"

"You know it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 shots later...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"To-ya~ I think I'm-" Yuki hiccupped. "I think I'm- [hiccup]. I've got the hiccups~" Yuki whined.

"Aww, Yuki, it's ok," I patted his head somewhat roughly. "Look, let's go home, get dressed and go to that club, ok?" Yuki looked so cute. His face was flushed pink and his eyes were all glazed.

"Ok, we can have more of that stuff when we get home tonight," Yuki giggled. Two seconds later, he broke out into raucous laughter, leaving me very confused. We picked up our things and exited the coffee shop, tequila bottle in hand.

As we walked home, I began to feel a bit lightheaded, but only a little bit. "Yuki, are you ok? Can you walk straight?" He said he was fine, but began to lean on me a bit as we walked. The touch of his arm against mine was warm and sent a tingling sensation up me. I casually placed my arm around his shoulders and leaned in as well, the two of us slightly stumbling as we walked. We hit the intersection where Yuki and I would split to go to our separate homes and agreed to meet back as soon as we were done getting ready.

I continued my trek home and entered the house, rushing to the bathroom. That tequila sure made its way out of my body fast! I quickly showered, got dressed, and left to meet up with Yuki again. He was already there waiting for me, apparently, but had only been there for a minute. We quickly made our way to the club to celebrate our night out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three hours later, Yuki and I left the club and were walking home. Yuki remained shirtless and I had a pierced ear. It was a ton of fun and I felt a sense of satisfaction. I flashed back to earlier that night...

_"To-ya~, this band is amazing! WHOOOO!" _

_"Yuki, why are you taking off your shirt?"_

_"Why? Because I can and it's free! Yeahhh! Banzaiiii!"_

_"Banzai?"_

I also recalled another interesting moment that night...

_"Hey kid, want a tattoo?"_

_"Uh...No thanks."_

_"Oh, To-ya-kun~ don't be such a bummer! Fineee, I'll get one!"_

_"NO WAIT, Yuki!"_

_"How about a piercing, kid? I do those too!"_

_"A piercing eh? Hmm...I've always wanted one of those."_

_"You'd look so badass To-ya-kun~"_

_"Really? Well...Ok. LET'S DO IT!" _

_"Banzaiii!"_

The two of us were laughing about the crazy things we did that night, like how we body surfed the crowd. It was a bit painful and uncomfortable getting groped and squeezed, but I didn't regret it in the least.

We entered the house and Yuki immediately ran to the kitchen like a hyper puppy. I locked the door, closed the curtains and blinds and followed after him at my own pace. I saw him rolling the Pillsbury cinnamon rolls and placing them on a pan. Man, did he work fast! He quickly shoved them into the toaster oven and sauntered up to me, looking left and right.

"So where's the booze?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, right, the tequila!" I opened the wine cabinet and pulled it out, along with two shot glasses.

"Ok, let's pick up where we left off!"

We lasted about two more shots before we began to get really dizzy. "Oi, To-ya-kun~, I want to drink more, but I don't think we should."

"I think I agree with you Yuki. And why are you calling me 'To-ya-kun'?" I asked. It wasn't that it bothered me, but I had to admit, it sounded a little odd coming from him.

"Oh, I just thought it sounded cute, that's all. Just like you _To-ya_!" Yuki ruffled my hair as he said my name in such a way, you'd think he was talking to a dog. "Who's a good boy? Ruff ruff!"

"Yuki, you do NOT handle your liquor very well, do you?"

"Nope! Let's hug," he said.

Yuki leaned onto me, hugging me from around the waist. I hugged back, placing a hand on his head and breathed in his scent. I always wondered why those drunks would end up hugging each other by the end of the night. Now I knew why. The warm fuzzy feeling enveloped my entire body, and I swear I could feel Yuki's heart beating against me. His soft hair felt like silk and his breath was warm against my neck. I couldn't retain the sigh I felt building up in me. "Yuki..."

*Ding*

The toaster oven had finished baking the goods and Yuki immediately jumped towards it. The aroma of the cinnamon buns was tantalizing our taste buds. We pulled them out of the oven, grabbed some glasses of milk, and immediately dug in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After we finished eating up, we decided it was time to sleep. It had been a long day, and we'd have to work tomorrow afternoon. And just for the heck of it, Yuki suggested we sleep in yukatas. Why? Because we're wild, we're crazy, and it's a hot summer night.

After cleaning up and getting ready for bed, we went to my room and I began to pull out the futon for Yuki.

"To-ya, can I ask you something?" Yuki looked a bit apprehensive as he looked at the futon.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Um...But this is a bit hard to ask, though." Yuki sat on my bed and leaned back, sprawling out his arms. "Can I sleep on your bed tonight?"

_Hard to ask? That came out so naturally! And what was he doing sprawling out so...so... seductively for? _

"Um...I suppose I could take the futon for tonight," I told him. _Anything for my snow bunny, I guess._

"_Your_ snow bunny?" Yuki propped himself on up an elbow, bright eyes staring at me with a slightly alarmed, but curious gaze. _Crap, had I said that out loud?_ My eyes shot wide open and I just stared and stuttered stupidly.

I cleared my throat and attempted to explain.

"Uh...um, well you see. Uh. That was...well heh, I mean come on, you're name _is_ Yukito, isn't it? That means snow rabbit." Hopefully, that explanation would put his question at rest. I prepared myself to lie on the futon when Yuki grabbed my wrist.

"To-ya, I was referring to the 'my' in your sentence. Sounds awfully possessive, don't you think?" Yuki smirked at me and let out a small laugh. I thought about it and he was right, I was awfully possessive when it came to Yuki. Moreover, the urge to treat him like my own, feed him pancakes, and take care of him when he was sick was just so irresistible at times. Perhaps I did have a best friend complex after all.

"Well," I began, boldly leaning in towards him on the bed, "That's because you _are_ mine. I don't like sharing you, Yuki." I returned the smile. My face was literally only a couple of inches away from his. I gently caressed his cheek with the back of my fingers and cupped it.

"To-ya..." Yuki breathed, his eyes wide and surprised.

Something happened then, I could hear my heart beating faster and faster and my body getting warmer and warmer. My hand started to tremble and I quickly removed it, spinning away from him and walking towards the window as calmly as I could manage. I loved him; I had known that for years, but never before had I felt this feeling. What was it called again?

Desire.

Was it the alcohol perhaps? Maybe that was what caused me to feel this way. Did he feel the same?

_'To-ya...'_

The sound of his voice at that moment...I turned around to look at Yuki after I relaxed a little. The atmosphere was tense and awkward. Yuki, sitting on my bed, legs hanging off the side, was staring into his lap, his eyes still wide. Was he frightened of me? Did the look in my eyes give away what I was feeling? _Crap, don't tell me I ruined everything!_ Before I could say anything, he called out to me.

"To-ya. Come," he beckoned with his hand. He still hung his face as I walked over to him tentatively. He patted the spot next to him so I sat down, turning my head to face him. I heard him exhale deeply and place his hand on mine carefully, intertwining our fingers.

"To-ya, I have to tell you something. It's kind of serious, and you might get mad, but I think it's time I told you. I can't hold this back any longer," Yuki said to me, head still facing down. _He's going to tell me that I'm weird, isn't he? Weird for having these feelings for my best friend. I know it, I just know it. It's the end now._ I look down and shut my eyes tight and waited for those painful words to strike me like an arrow.

"I don't deserve you."

"What?!" I look up at him, shocked. _Don't deserve...what the hell is he talking about?_

"I don't deserve you, To-ya." He looked up at me now, his eyes glistening as he held back tears that feared to fall. "I'm not human, I'm...I'm just a container for Yue's special form. And you love me so much...I don't deserve it." The tears began to fall freely now and he squeezed my hand tightly.

"Yuki! What on earth are you talking about?" I wiped the tears from his face and pulled him to me in a tight hug. "You feel like a human. You cry like a human. You love like a human. You even eat human food! So what part of you isn't human? And don't tell me your memories are fake, because I know for a fact that we had school yesterday together."

Yuki laughed a bit at that. "Hmm...I guess so." He snuggled into me, wrapping his arms around my waist and sighed as the tears began to dry up. "I think the alcohol has gotten to me, I'm turning into one of those depressed drunks," he chuckled. I laughed at that thought too.

"Picture Yuki, an angry, depressed drunk shouting at everyone," I added.

"Shouting? Why am I shouting? Hahaha!" Yuki laughed.

Ahh, the snow bunny was laughing now, but I had to wonder, did he know my feelings for him? When he mentioned my love for him, was he talking about friendship love or...the other kind?

"So To-ya, are you tired yet? Because I, for one, could sleep like a log until next year. It's almost 4am and we have work tomorrow so...we should probably catch some sleep." Yuki pulled away from me and the warmth that was there left abruptly.

"Sounds like a good idea!" I stood up and began to lie down on the futon when Yuki grabbed my hand. He had a smile playing on his face and pulled me towards the bed. He lay on his side, propping his leg and arm up. His yukata slid off his shoulder slightly and the bottom of it lay open seductively around his creamy white legs, covering just where it needed to cover. He looked so masculine with his broad shoulders yet had a feminine beauty to him all the same. Did he know just what he was doing to me?

"Come, To-ya. This bed is enough, isn't it?" Yuki's voice sounded husky and his eyes looked anything but innocent. I was shocked, for sure. _So he does know..._Eyes locked onto his, the desire in me began to rise. First in my eyes, then in my chest, then it travelled throughout the rest of my body. I moved towards him on the bed, not taking my eyes of his for a second. I had lost control over my body, giving in purely to this desire that I could no longer hold back. I pulled the sash on his yukata open and lay down next to him, reaching in to stroke his chest. The two of us moved our faces closer together and locked our lips in a passionate kiss. He cupped my face with his hand and I pulled his body closer to mine.

The desire within me was growing for him and I was losing my wits, kiss by kiss. His lips were soft, sensual, and his tongue was warm and strong. I dominated the kiss, pushing him down unto the bed and untying my yukata.

"Wrap you legs around me, Yuki." He did as I asked and I held him close to my body. I could feel his hard shaft against my own and wanted to drive him crazy with pleasure. I ground into him deeply, letting out a moan. He, too, cried out from the pleasure and I continued to pound rhythmically into him mercilessly. I probably should have been gentler, but as I said before, I had completely lost control of my body. Yuki didn't seem to have any complaints either.

"To-ya! Nnngh...So..So good!"

I bit into his neck and sucked hard, earning another cry and a moan from Yuki. I moved my hands to touch him in more intimate places, causing him to arch off the bed and moan even louder. The way he makes me feel is unbearable.

The sound of his voice.

The scent of his hair.

The sight of his body

The feeling of his skin.

The taste of his lips.

They all drive me crazy.

His arms enveloped me in a sweet embrace as we came. To think that if I hadn't given up my power at that time, we could never be where we are today.

"Yuki?"

"Yes To-ya?"

"Promise me you'll never disappear."

"I promise."

Finis

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you guys liked it! Wasn't my best work, I'll admit…but I had to write something. I just had to! Plus, the CCS TouyaxYuki fics seem to be kinda coming in a bit slow there, so I thought I should contribute a bit. Please R&R! 


End file.
